


Bliss

by frequencyFragmented



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, after sex cuddles, no plot in sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frequencyFragmented/pseuds/frequencyFragmented
Summary: You cuddle Arlong.





	Bliss

Not many people would believe you if you said Arlong liked to cuddle. Even you had a hard time believing it, sometimes. He had a me-against-the-world façade that he projected even to his closest friends. He was cocky, self-assured, and tried to be so damn dependable.

But he was so tactile. A touch here, a touch there. He covered it well, using his jeers and cockiness so no one would notice.

The first time you’d slept with Arlong, he’d been so insufferably smug afterward that you were too annoyed to notice when he wrapped his arms around your middle and pulled you tight against his chest.

Now it was something you looked forward to. You were so spent by the time Arlong’s fishman endurance finally reached its snapping point, and he came with a sinfully guttural groan.

His massive frame hovered over you, his eyes closed and his breathing ragged. Arlong was a prideful sort, and even after spending so much time together he hated showing that he needed a breather for more than a few fleeting moments. As usual, his recovery didn’t last long, and he was soon giving you that cocky grin.

You mourned the lack of contact when Arlong left to clean up. But he returned quickly. Webbed fingers loosely grabbed at you, pulling you against his solid frame. You eagerly pressed against him, sighing contently. Nothing felt better than after-sex cuddles. Arlong was all taut muscle and smooth skin, making him a firm pillow. His blood ran hot, and even in winter it seemed like he never had cold hands. Not many people would believe you if you said Arlong’s presence was comforting and relaxing, but to you there was no one better.

You wrapped your arms around Arlong, rubbing his back. You felt more than heard his pleased rumble as you worked at the tired muscles. During the day he put a lot of strain on his body that a human couldn’t handle, so you spoiled him with backrubs and massages most nights. You were pretty sure you were the only human allowed to even come close to his dorsal fin. You’d long since memorized the coarse texture along its curves, and the sensitive spots along its base.

You pressed your cheek against his sun tattoo. Arlong breathed deeply. You could hear his loud heartbeat slowing as he resigned himself to sleep. His large, webbed fingers rested against the nape of your neck, nails gently scratching the skin and lulling you into a relaxed state.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self-indulgent writing.


End file.
